


window

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Lowercase, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "hi," kuroo says, the most infuriating smirk on his face."kuroo-san, how did you get in my house.""front door.""the front door was locked, try again."--kuroo said [gremlin noises]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: the road to lvl17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	window

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of the road to lvl17!

"boo."

akaashi jumps, whirling around and coming face to face with--

"hi," kuroo says, the most infuriating smirk on his face.

"kuroo-san, _how did you get in my house_ _._ "

"front door."

"the front door was locked, try again."

"it wasn't locked." kuroo tilts his head to the side and blinks innocently. "what, don't you trust me?"

akaashi levels him with a flat stare. "no, i don't. if i go test the door right now, it'll be unlocked?"

kuroo shrinks back a little bit, at least having the grace to look slightly sheepish. "in theory," he replies.

"so you didn't use the front door."

"i didn't say that!"

"you didn't have to." akaashi sighs. "i just want to know how the hell you got in when you don't have a key."

kuroo looks away, finding the calendar above the kitchen island very interesting, suddenly. "ok, well, you have to promise not to get mad."

akaashi narrows his eyes. "what did you do."

"i... may have come in through your room's window." kuroo is extremely determined to avoid eye contact, which only solidifies that this is the truth, but akaashi still wants to think maybe kuroo is better than that.

"you didn't."

"i did."

"why the _fuck--_ "

"you promised not to get mad!"

"i did no such thing, and also, _what in god's name were you thinking_? it's broad daylight out, what do you think will happen if someone saw you?"

kuroo leans on the counter and smirks, raising his eyebrows. "what, are you ashamed of me or somethin'?"

"kuroo-san, my neighbors are going to think you're a murderer." kuroo blinks. "or if you're lucky they'll think you're a burglar."

"well," kuroo tries, "at least cats have nine lives?"

akaashi makes a face at the pun. "i should kick you out."

"noooo, i just wanted to surprise you!"

"is that why you decided to come in through the _window_? my bedroom is on the second floor, how did you even--" akaashi stops. "actually, i don't want to know."

kuroo pouts, grabbing akaashi's arm as he starts to walk away. "are you really mad?"

akaashi looks back, and for a second kuroo thinks he might actually kick him out, but akaashi replies, "i'm not, but seriously, what the fuck?"

kuroo smiles and pulls him into a hug, only smiling harder when akaashi leans into him with a soft sigh. "i knew you had a heart," he teases.

"uh, shut up, i don't know where you heard that. you're just comfy."

"awww."

"i can still kick you out."

"you won't," kuroo says doubtfully.

"i might."

"you love me."

"that's debatable."

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee


End file.
